


Bonds of Yesterday

by kraefandoms



Series: Songs from the Overworld, the Nether, and the End [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BASED ON THE DSMP CHARACTERS AND NOT THE IRL PEOPLE, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream's not a villain in this he's just a dude, Dreamons, Drista is talked about a ton but she doesn't actually show up until the end, Fantasy AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mute Callahan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), also i like velvet, antfrost/velvet not a main focus but they are dating irl so, as a streamer, boom no talking, he just really cares about his sister and his friends okay?, he just uses sign language, not beta read we die like wilbur soot, saw this in other fics and yoinked it, think like early dsmp era dream, well. not completely just a dude but that's the vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/pseuds/kraefandoms
Summary: <So why haven’t you bought it yet?> Callahan asks.Dream sighs. “I just wanted to make sure it’s right. They’re letting me tour the land in a few days, but I thought I’d make sure you all liked it as well.”“Of course we like it!” Sapnap says. “Just buy it so we can move there already!” His hands spark as he talks, a wide grin slapped across his face, and his energy is infectious, and the others start cheering, and Dream laughs, rolling up the map.“Alright, al-” His statement cuts off as the branches behind his friends move, and, dread dropping like a weight onto his shoulders, he watches as a familiar face pushes out of them, eyes wild, rainbow hair tied into a ponytail, and she stares at him. His breath catches in his throat as he stares.“Puffy?” He asks, eyes wide.(You don't need to read the other works in this series to read this fic! They're just in the same universe!)
Relationships: Alyssa | ItsAlyssa & Callahan (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Antfrost & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Songs from the Overworld, the Nether, and the End [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161275
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Up the East Coast Through the Cold Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to make a plan with his friends when suddenly something comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from _Roadtrip by Dream_
> 
> couldn't do a dream-centric fic without doing this lmao

The cold wind ruffles Dream’s hair as he points at the map. 

“The land we’ve been offered is here,” he gestures. “It goes from the ocean, here, up to tundra, here, to the desert in the east, to this river here, south.

“It looks wonderful,” Alyssa says with a grin. “I can’t imagine what it will cost you.”

Dream snorts. “Like you all won’t help me pay for it.”

Sam shrugs with a playful grin. “That is true. I can’t really argue with that.”

Callahan snorts, before signing <Then don’t argue with it.>

Alyssa elbows him playfully. “Be nice,” she says.

Callahan rolls his eyes, but he grins nonetheless, and Dream can’t help but grin back as well.

“I mean, you still have to purchase the land, and then we have to make the plans to move there, and buy all the supplies we’ll need to start the territory off,” Bad says, tapping his fingers as he lists things off, and beside him, Skeppy rolls his eyes.

“Bad, you’re thinking about this too hard. This looks great to me.” Skeppy looks relaxed and content, and Dream beams at him.

“Well, I mean, you said yourself. You’d have to finish off your plans to officially abdicate the throne before you joined us,” Bad points out, looking a little sad, not looking at Skeppy as he speaks.

Dream’s heart aches to see him look upset, but the entire group knows that Skeppy, despite wanting to join them as soon as possible, has a few royal duties to wrap up first. However, the group needs Badboyhalo, a competent fighter and overall good for morale. Bad didn’t want to leave without Skeppy, but Skeppy managed to convince his friend that it was for the best.

Ponk nods with a small smile. “We’ll be waiting impatiently for the moment you join us, though.”

“No, we won’t,” Sapnap complains, elbowing Skeppy. Skeppy, in turn, sticks his tongue out at Sapnap.

George swats Sapnap’s arm. “Be nice to him.”

“I’m just excited to make a lovely house with my lovely boyfriend,” Antfrost says, looking up at Velvet with a dopey grin, who winks in response.

“Ugh, you guys are saps,” Skeppy complains. “Won’t be excited to be your neighbors.”

“Like you and Bad aren’t just as bad,” Velvet retorts and Dream can’t push the silly grin off of his face.

This will be perfect. Every day, with his friends, where no one can bother them or hurt them or threaten them. Dream can’t imagine anything better than this: being with his whole family.

Well, almost his whole family, he thinks, a small ache in his chest as he thinks of his sister and adoptive mother, but they’re safe, and they can join him once he sets the territory up.

George elbows him. “Hey, so when are you buying it?”

“I’d like to do it as soon as possible. The company that currently owns it is holding it for me, but we only have about a week left to buy it. There are other people who want it, too.”

<So why haven’t you bought it yet?> Callahan asks.

Dream sighs. “I just wanted to make sure it’s right. They’re letting me tour the land in a few days, but I thought I’d make sure you all liked it as well.”

“Of course we like it!” Sapnap says. “Just buy it so we can move there already!” His hands spark as he talks, a wide grin slapped across his face, and his energy is infectious, and the others start cheering, and Dream laughs, rolling up the map.

“Alright, al-” His statement cuts off as the branches behind his friends move, and, dread dropping like a weight onto his shoulders, he watches as a familiar face pushes out of them, eyes wild, rainbow hair tied into a ponytail, and she stares at him. His breath catches in his throat as he stares.

“Puffy?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Dream,” she gasps. 

She runs at him, and Dream subconsciously opens his arms for a hug, and suddenly she’s there, and Dream rests his head on top of hers. 

“Mom, what’s up?” He asks, meeting George and Sapnap’s eyes, feeling the others watching in confusion.

She takes a step back, and suddenly, Dream notices the tears in her eyes.

“Drista,” she begins and for a moment, Dream can’t breathe.

“What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head. “She’s gone.”

“She didn’t just leave for one of her little adventures again?” Dream asks, placing a hand on Puffy’s shoulder. “I know you worry-”

Puffy interrupts, shaking her head. “She left without telling me, and it’s been longer than two weeks.”

Dream’s heart sinks. “When was this?” He asks, voice low.

“She left three weeks ago.”

“Fuck,” Dream hisses, and suddenly, he feels adrift.  _ Of course, this happens. Of course, he’s not allowed nice things. He gave himself the chance to hope one time, and suddenly his sister is missing and has been for weeks, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do and- _

“Dream,” Bad interrupts his train of thought, placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “We’re going to go save her.”

“We?” he asks, caught off-guard.

“I don’t know who this Drista is, but of course we’re going to help you find her. She seems awfully important to you,” Ponk says, nodding.

Dream nods. “She is. She’s my sister.”

“You have a sister? And didn’t tell us?” Alyssa asks. “I could’ve been not the only girl here?”

“I bet they knew,” Sam says, gesturing at Sapnap and George.

George shakes his head while Sapnap scowls, and Dream feels a touch guilty. “This is the first I’m hearing about this.”

“I’ll explain,” Dream says apologetically, raising his hands placatingly. “But it will take a while.”

“I don’t care,” Antfrost says. “But whatever happens, I’m going to go with you.”

The rest of the group nods, and Dream feels a weight being lifted from his chest that he didn’t know was there.

“Alright. Well, sit down. This is… well, it’s a little bit of a story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? a new fic? yeah.


	2. Grew Up Strong Enough to Pick This Armor Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about blood, family, and power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from _Eight by Sleeping at Last_

George sits quietly as Dream fiddles with the hem of his jacket, his mask off to reveal Dream opening his mouth and closing it as if trying to figure out where to start.

George knows Dream is a complicated person, he knew that when he first met Dream, he knows that now, but… it hurts. It hurts to think that Dream has hidden so much from him, from Sapnap, from all of them.

The circle stares at him curiously.

Dream sighs. “So, this first piece of information, some of you may know. Um, well, I’m an admin-blood.”

This, George knew. He was there the first time Dream should have died, he remembered the shock when he forced Dream’s sleeve up to see the proof that Dream had one less life only to see, where two or fewer red hearts should have been on his wrist, three lime green hearts.

Dream’s mask had hidden his expression then, but it doesn’t now. George can see the worry and fear and discomfort written all over Dream’s face.

“Wait,” Sam interjects, lifting a hand to show one finger. “One, I thought those were myths-”

“Nope,” Sapnap interrupts, looking bored and angry, and George rolls his eyes at him.

“- and two,” Sam continues, ignoring Sapnap, lifting up a second finger, “doesn’t that mean you have immortality and other powers?”

Dream shifts uncomfortably, and George has to resist the urge to pull his friend close. He’s mad right now! He just learned that Dream was hiding so much from them! He wants answers, not to tell Dream that everything’s going to be okay!

“I am functionally immortal,” Dream confesses, rolling up his sleeve to show off the three green hearts embedded in his skin, and George listens to the rest of the group murmur to themselves in surprise, all of them except himself, Sapnap, and the new person, Puffy, Dream called her.

Dream also called her mom. George… didn’t know what to think about that. She was a hybrid, so George doubted they were actually related, but he did know that Dream didn’t like talking about his past. But what was he hiding? The lady seemed nice, and she seemed to care deeply for Dream.

_ And _ she knows about Dream being an admin-blood. Interesting.

“As for powers.” Dream shrugs. “I might have some. I never really focused on honing them beyond a few simple things, mainly healing powers. My sister on the other hand…”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Sapnap calls out bitterly, and George grimaces, looking away from both him and Dream.

Dream nods. “Drista. She’s six years younger than me.”

“So she’s about, what, thirteen?” Ponk asks, looking up from his fingers. “Since you’re nineteen-ish?”

Dream shrugs. “Twelve.”

“Callahan wants to know where she comes into the story,” Alyssa calls out, pointing at Puffy, Callahan signing something beside her, and George has to admit, he’s curious, too.

Though, when he thinks about it, it’s starting to make sense why Dream would hide this. Admin-bloods were powerful, and while some thought of them as legends, there were always a couple of groups lingering around who sought them out for their powers. And as protective Dream is of his friends, George thinks he’d be more protective of his sister.

“Puffy raised Drista and I. We… We found her when I was about 10? I didn’t stay long. I felt guilty not being able to earn my keep there, and well…” Dream shrugs with a small smile. “The rest is as you all know it.”

“You didn’t-” Puffy starts, a pained smile on her face, but Dream interrupts her.

“I know. Thirteen-year-old me didn’t, though.”

“So your sister has powers?” Antfrost asks. “Which is why you didn’t tell us about her. And you didn’t tell us about Puffy either, since Drista lives with her?”

Dream nods, and George finds that, despite being lied to about so much of Dream’s past, he can’t bring himself to be angry.

“And, according to Puffy, your sister’s been missing for three weeks?” Bad asks, looking worried.

“Drista’s more than capable of taking care of herself, but we made an agreement that two weeks is the longest she’d go on an adventure without letting me know,” Puffy says with a nod, horns bobbing as she does so.

“So you think she’s in trouble,” Skeppy summarizes, crossing his arms, the diamonds glinting in the lamplight as he does so.

“At this point, I’d say I know she’s in trouble,” Dream says, running his hands through his sandy hair, clenching into a fist part-way through, and George’s heart aches to see his friend look so worried and upset.

A heavy silence settles on the group, and George finds himself longing for that time, just a few minutes ago, where they were planning their future. Now, Dream’s past was coming to hurt him.

“Then we go save her.” Sapnap speaks up, breaking the silence, and George looks at him, Dream mimicking his movements. Sapnap looks almost angry, but George can tell it’s not directed at Dream, not the way his anger was at the beginning of this conversation.

“You don’t-”

“I said I would, and I’m a man of my word,” Antfrost interrupts, blue cat eyes flickering.

“Same here,” Ponk adds, eyes smiling at Dream.

Bad laughs gently, uncrossing his arms. “It’s your family, Dream. And you’re our family. We help each other.” He smiles kindly.

Dream’s face, unhidden by his mask, has such a look of surprise on it that George feels himself almost choke up. Did Dream really think that they wouldn’t want to help him? What was his friend so afraid of?

“We’re all going, and that’s final,” Sam declares, and no one disagrees.

George turns to look at Dream, waiting for his response.

“You don’t-” Dream starts to say, looking a little lost when George interrupts.

“When do we leave?”

The look on Dream’s face, one of gratitude and joy and hope and fear, says everything George needs it to.


	3. You Know It Takes a Lot to Move Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> travel preparations and heading out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from _La Jolla by Wilbur Soot_

Dawn rises over the group, warmth spreading in his bones, and Velvet watches as the rest of the group finishes packing up their belongings for the trip, green eyes tracing over the group curiously.

He’s, well, he’s friendly with everyone here, to say the least, even though the only one he really knows all that well is Antfrost.

He had been excited to move in with them all in the new territory. Antfrost talked about all of them fondly, save for the few he didn’t know so well such as Callahan, Alyssa, and Ponk. Velvet had met the entire group and found them pleasant, funny, and interesting.

He really had been excited about this. Though, he suspects that now, that dream may be just that for a while longer.

Thinking of Dream, Velvet studies the man, already packed, famed mask hiding his face as he stands, arms crossed, foot tapping the packed earth beneath them.

If Velvet ignored the man’s reputation, he’d say that Dream was nervous, or even worse, scared.

Antfrost moves to stand beside Velvet, and instinctively, Velvet reaches his hand out towards his boyfriend’s, taking it within his own.

Antfrost squeezes his hand tightly.

“What are you thinking?” Velvet asks.

Antfrost hums noncommittally. “I’ve never seen Dream this shaken, even when we do manhunts.”

“Really?”

Antfrost nods and Velvet returns his gaze to Dream, now standing by George and Sapnap, George saying something with a concerned expression, Sapnap’s arms crossed, scowling at those who come too close to the trio.

“Isn’t it funny to think you could have killed him in manhunts? With no repercussions?” Velvet asks, cracking a smile.

Antfrost grins, a little mischievous. “I think us hunters were the ones who knew that already, though Dream told us not to tell anyone else.”

Velvet gasps, turning back to his boyfriend. “Really?”

Antfrost’s ears and whiskers twitch as he tries not to laugh. “Yep.”

Velvet gapes, but after a moment, he’s resisting the urge not to smile as well. “And you listened?”

Antfrost lifts up his free hand. “He might not be able to die, but I can.”

“He can still die,” a familiar voice says behind them, and Velvet turns to face Bad and Skeppy, Bad looking a little lost in thought and worried, Skeppy feigning disinterest as always.

“He can?” Antfrost asks, looking perplexed.

Bad nods. “Only under certain circumstances. Think of it as…” he gestures for a moment, looking for the right phrase. “He has to choose to die.”

“So, like, if he killed himself?” Velvet asks, looking perplexed, and Bad replies with a ‘kinda’ gesture.

“I guess that fits if he means to do it.”

Velvet looks back over his shoulder at the immortal behind him, with the others gathering around him. “I don’t think he’d ever choose to die,” he says.

“I don’t think so either, but then again, I’d say the same thing about myself. That is, unless someone I cared about was in danger,” Bad says.

“You mean Skeppy?” Velvet teases, and Skeppy flushes, grimacing.

Bad shrugs with a smile. “Maybe.”

Dream shouts out to them, and the four of them pick up their bags, joining the others in the semicircle they formed.

Dream gestures towards the jeb_ sheep hybrid standing beside him - Puffy, if Velvet remembered her name correctly - and she speaks, voice soft and caring, and Velvet almost wanted to melt into it with how kind it sounded.

“We’re going to go to the last place I saw Drista and start there. The best way there is via boat. Hopefully, none of you get seasick?”

Velvet lifts an eyebrow at Antfrost, who makes a face at him. Velvet grins, turning back to Puffy. “Not that I can think of.”

“Good,” she says.

“Wait, won’t we need someone who can sail?” Sam interrupts, and Puffy grins at him, eyes twinkling.

She tips her hat. “Captain Puffy, at your service.”

“You can sail?” Ponk asks, sounding impressed.

“Have been since I was little,” she says, sounding almost proud of herself. “Any other questions?” 

Velvet shakes his head, and the rest of the group follows suit.

“Then we leave,” Dream says, sounding tense, and Velvet notices the way he carries himself, shoulders stiff, hands in fists, and Velvet wants to reach out, make sure he’s okay.

He squeezes Antfrost’s hand instead.

“We’re gonna make it, and we’re going to make it end right,” Velvet says softly, though he’s not sure if he’s talking more to himself or to Antfrost.

Antfrost looks over at him, looking mildly perplexed. “Of course we will. It’s us.”

They file through the forest in pairs and trios, talking to themselves, when a clearing forms by the pebble beach they originally landed at, revealing a beautiful ship, spruce and dark oak planks blending in with the dark arctic waves beneath it, and Velvet stares, eyes wide.

“She’s beautiful,” he says as Puffy helps them aboard.

“She is, isn’t she,” Puffy says with a small smile. “I call her the W’Manberg, after an old rival of mine.”

“Huh?” George asks.

“Don’t ask,” Dream replies, though Velvet can tell that being on this ship makes him happy, and the tension in Dream’s shoulders lessens some.

“Hm, no, I think I will ask,” Alyssa says, a teasing smile on her face.

“His ship was called the L’Manberg, and he was, well, he was an asshole, so when I won his ship, I renamed it the W’Manberg,” Puffy calls out from the helm as she preps the boat to sail. “Dream, if you-”

“I got it,” Dream says, quickly taking off.

Velvet turns to Antfrost. “He seems at home here.”

“He does, doesn’t he,” Antfrost agrees, looking a little lost in thought.

<Well, hopefully, his mood stays this way,> Callahan signs, gently bumping Velvet’s arm, and Velvet can’t help but jump a little, in surprise.

“Hopefully, it does,” Antfrost agrees, nodding.

“Please don’t sneak up on me again,” Velvet pleads, turning to Callahan with wide eyes.

<No promises,> Callahan says with a small smile.


End file.
